mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Cornet
Victor Hansel Tomer Cornet runs the CornetMobil oil company for over 12 years now and lives in a large mansion in Wichita, Kansas, USA with his wife and sister Gretel, only sister, Cassandra and son, Bryce. Biography Cornet was the second child of Cornelius Cornet and Bianca Cornet. The family home was the Tring Park Mansion in England. Victor has one older brother and two sisters. Cornet was educated at Harrow School, and since the age of 17, he had an affair with his sister Gretel, something his parents did not approve. At Trinity College, Cambridge, he learned many points and lessons of biology, French, German and English. He was a great fanatic and so, a fan of the College's founder, Henry VII. He played chess a lot during breaks and also went on chess lessons after school. At Cambridge he was also known for his Jewish nationalist lifestyle, putting pictures of Theodor Herzl on the walls of school halls along with menorahs on the tables and desks and wore a necklace with David's star. Cornet had desire to join in the House of Dukes, a secret society, which at that time was predominantly Zionist, though he stated himself that the society "was barley even following Herzl's teachings and was more of a Lehi fan group". He became good friends with fellow Dukes; Eugene Krabs, Maxwell Dixmor, Maxwell Morris Shepherd and Umberto Dixmor. In the late 1990's, Victor joined the rest of his family bank as a chairman in an effort to quell the feuding between factions led by Carl Cornet and their former ally, Gregory McCain. In this he was unsuccessful as Carl resigned into envying McCain and being set on the "road to evil" so to speak. Carl killed his own grandmother years later and almost succeeded in killing off McCain with the Spy Benjamin Price before police came to the scene. Outworld War Cornet was recruited to work and spy for USMC during the Outworld War in 2003, in roles including telling the team where a bomb is to be disposed, disinformation and espionage. His information given to the USMC were also vulnerable to sabotage and counter alien sabotage attempts. This information given to them helped dismantling examples of Outworld booby traps and disguised explosives. He was a personal adviser to President Lucas Borlinghathen after the war. Creation of CornetMobil In 2007, Victor established the CornetMobil, a multinational oil and gas corporation headquartered in Houston, Texas. It is in the cahoots with the Jacques Dixmor & Company and works closely with the Fortunato's Shop of Goods. To this day, this company is still one of the most successful ones in the world and its biggest products include: Crude oil, cruel oil, oil products, natural gas, cars, petrochemicals and hydroelectricity. Since 2017, they have also been having interests in nuclear power plants to create some bombs in order to conquer and destroy some of the planets despite the Lard's Accords. Trivia *Victor acts very suck-up and servile when around his niece, Lili Cornet, to get in her good grace and it is possible she even likes him more than her manipulative father, Carl Cornet. He also owns a casino in England called Cornet Club. Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Cornets Category:Jewish Category:Son of a Boss Category:Capitalists Category:Company Owners Category:Father of a Boss Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Democrats